


Don't Apologize

by taviceline



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Like, M/M, at all, i am not prepared, i wrote this, in honor of me seeing civil war on saturday, it's a lil drabblish thing, nothing really long, yall imma die on saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taviceline/pseuds/taviceline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a Bucky fic AU where Steve is the popular jock and Bucky is the nerd and has to tutor Steve and Steve acts like a jerk because something happened to him where someone broke his heart and he was never the same way again but Bucky slowly opens him up and they fall in love hehe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Apologize

Bucky opened his locker and took out his books. Fourth period was about to start and Bucky wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. Despite his exceptional scores in algebra, it wasn’t exactly Bucky’s favorite subject. He could hear the thudding sound of footsteps that stopes behind him. Female sighs and whispers followed the steps. There was a faint smell of aftershave and pine that made Bucky’s heart race. “Barnes, heard you’ve got somthin’ special for lunch?”

Steve Rogers. For the last few months, Steve had been fixated on making Bucky’s life hell. And it wasn’t the best for Bucky’s concentration. It wasn’t like he would admit it out loud, but he felt something toward Steve. He just didn't know what it was. “My ma made chicken tortellini,” Bucky mumbles.

Steve chuckled, sending shivers up Bucky’s spine, and walked in front of Bucky. He placed a hand on the other side of him, trapping him. The halls were dead silent except for Steve’s admirers in the background. “And what the hell is that? Some rich kid shit?”

Bucky could hear some of Steve’s wannabes laughing behind him. “No, it’s Italian. Maybe if you paid attention in class you’d know that,” Bucky mumbled.

Steve glared at Bucky and took him by the collar. Bucky’s back slammed against the locker and he grit his teeth through the pain. “What’d you say to me, Barnes?”

The crowd around the two started chanting, “Fight! Fight!”

“Mr. Rogers! Mr. Barnes!”

Principal Waters was standing at the front of the hallway. The crowd dispersed quickly as the first bell rang. Steve gave Bucky a poisonous glance before letting him go. “You two. My office. Now.”

* * *

  
“If I get detention cause of you, you’re a dead man walkin’,” Steve muttered. Waters cleared his throat and sat on the edge of his desk.

“Steve, any reason why you’re messing with James?” Waters asked.

Steve didn’t answer. He held his head high and shrugged. “A little friendly argument,” he said. Bucky scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Waters smirked. “Well, since you’re such great friends, you won’t mind if James tutors you.”

“You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me. I don’t need tutoring!” Steve yelled.

“Your report card would say otherwise. Now, you get tutoring or I call your—”

“Fine,” Steve grunted, cutting Waters off. Waters smiled, satisfied. He turned to Bucky who felt like a stake was driven through his chest. Feelings aside, Bucky did not want to be in a room alone with Steve. Especially not now.

“Good. James, you’ll be helping Steve after lunch which happens to be right now. Hit the books, boys.” Waters stood up and opened the door. Steve walked out first, hitting Bucky’s shoulder with his own. Yeah. This was gonna be a blast. 

* * *

  
“So you multiply it twice like this.” Bucky drew lines from the five to the three and cross multiplied. “You get it?”

He looked back up at Steve’s bored blue eyes. Bucky willed himself to look away. The two were in an empty classroom during fourth period. “No. And when am I ever gonna use this shit in real life?” Steve asked.

Bucky laughed a little at his comment. “Wish I knew.”

Steve’s face took on a sadder look than before. “Steve. You on Earth?” Bucky waved a hand in front of his face.

Steve blinked a couple of times. “Uh, yeah. You said I had to add this and subtract that right?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. He had to be kidding. There was something up with Steve. “Whatever happened to that girl you were with? Candy, right?” Bucky asked.

Steve scowled and tried to write down Bucky’s example. “None of your damn business, Barnes.”

Bucky tried writing another example of a problem. “It all started a couple of months ago,” Steve said suddenly. Bucky thought about interrupting but decided against it. Whatever was bothering Steve, he had a feeling that he needed to talk about it.

“I was in the locker room, looking for my bookbag. When I turned the corner, I saw her. Cindy and Don.” Bucky knew that Don was a part of Steve’s inner circle.

“They were kissin’ like there was no tomorrow. So I socked Don across the jaw and walked out.”

“So why do you hate me so much?” Bucky asked.

Steve scoffed like it should’ve been obvious. “Look at you, man. I bet your girl’s never cheated on you with your best friend. Hell, I bet you get all the girls that I don’t.”

Bucky could feel his face get warm. “Actually, no, I don’t. I don’t have a girl.” Bucky looked back down at the paper and decided to try again. “Look, you do this first—”

Steve took Bucky’s face gently and kissed him. It was soft and short, like it was an impulse. But Bucky could sense every detail. How soft Steve’s lips were. How the smell of pine felt almost welcoming. And how Steve’s stubble tickled his cheeks. It happened so quick that Bucky almost thought he imagined it.

Steve started babbling. “I’m sorry, I just thought I-i mean—I didn’t know if you—you might've—I’m sorry.”

Bucky had a huge grin on his face that once Steve saw, he returned it. “Don’t be. This was definitely worth missin’ class.”


End file.
